


Of Bathroom Doors And Mistletoe

by MissLittyKitty



Series: Of Bathroom Doors And Mistletoe [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Falling In Love, MissLittyKitty, Of Bathroom Doors And Mistletoe, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLittyKitty/pseuds/MissLittyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read the following promt on imagine-Tom-Hiddleston Tumblr:<br/>"Imagine meeting Tom Hiddleston at a Christmas party and chatting casually for a while until someone points out that the two of you are standing under mistletoe."<br/>What you read now is what my mind came up with. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta Wusch for all the help!

**Part 1**

Rolling my eyes, I took a small sip of my drink and felt my eyebrows rise, scrunching up my nose and probably my whole face in surprised disgust. Whatever this concoction was supposed to be, it tasted absolutely forbidden. I took a shy, covered look around the room and, seeing that no one was paying me any attention, lifted the glass back to my mouth and spat the liquid back into it.  
Okay, new plan for tonight: get rid of this disgusting punch (or what the hell it was) in the most inconspicuous way.  
Sighing deeply, I let my gaze wander about the room, taking in the various people standing in groups, chatting amiably amongst one another. I spied my friend across from me, at the far end of the room, laughing hysterically with a young man.  
Did I mention that I hated Christmas parties? Especially when I was just the appendage of a friend who had literally abandoned me the moment we'd walked in and I knew none of the other guests, let alone the hostess.  
Feeling very much awkward in my Christmas patterned red dress and black cotton tights when everyone else was simply wearing jeans and nicer shirts, I slowly began to edge my way around all the people toward the bathroom. Thank the Lord, I had noticed it upon entering. 

I was about to reach for the handle when the door opened on its own. It hit my hand still holding the glass of undrinkable fluid which then elaborately sloshed down my front and drenched my dress in the process.  
"Oh Fuck."  
I was very surprised by the male voice swearing just as loudly as I was and looked up from examining the disaster that now was my dress, to find the most remarkable pair of eyes on me. I felt my stomach lurch upon recognizing who I had run into - or rather who had run into me but I tried my best not to let it show.  
"I am so sorry," he said, eyeing the mess on my clothes and on the tiled floor. I couldn't help the chuckle rising up in my throat and shrugged my shoulders.  
"Yes, well. At least you managed to rid me of most of this disgusting stuff," I replied, very pleased with myself that my voice sounded fairly normal. To emphasize my words, I held up the glass which had lost about half its content and was rewarded by a dazzling smile.  
"Then I'm glad I could be of some service," he said, making me laugh. "If I may ask, what was it you were drinking?"  
"I have no clue and I most certainly wasn't drinking it," I answered and added in a conspiring tone, "In fact, I was going to flush it down the toilet."  
"By all means, go for it," he said, stepping to the side to give me access to the bathroom. Still silently laughing, I entered the room and poured the rest of the liquid into the sink before I rinsed the glass. After that I sat it down on the counter to wash my hands as well. 

"Decided against the toilet then?" I heard his voice and turned my head around to see him standing there, watching me. I felt the blush on my cheeks and simply shrugged.  
"This seemed easier and less noisy, " I explained, making him laugh.  
"I see", he replied, grinning and still eyeing me until his gaze landed on the darkish stain on my dress. His eyes widened slightly.  
"I am so rude," he scolded himself. My very eloquent but silently phrased ‘Hu?' didn't register with him.  
"Please stay right where you are and I'll be back in a minute to fix your dress," he said and added as an afterthought, "which I quite like, by the way. It suits you well." 

"Thanks," I mumbled, surprised and embarrassed beyond belief. My gaze dropped to the floor and the heat on my cheeks intensified. I saw his feet leave my line of vision and noticed the dark puddle on the tiles.  
"Oh," I exclaimed, "hey Tom, could you find something to mop up the mess on the floor, too?" I called after him, noticing too late that I had given myself away by calling him by his first name. Shit.  
My cheeks must've gleamed bright red when his face reappeared in the doorway, a tell-tale smile on his lips.  
"Certainly, Darling. But only if you tell me your name since you seem to know mine," he said, grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat. 

"Oh, uhm...I'm Kath...Katherine," I stuttered, receiving yet another one of his bright smiles.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Katherine," he replied.  
"It damn well better be. You made me all wet and sticky, after all," I retorted, congratulating myself for having rediscovered my wit. That is, until the very obvious double meaning registered with my brain.  
"Oh god," I groaned, covering my face with both hands, "please tell me, I didn't just say that."  
His uncontrolled laughter was answer enough and I felt the embarrassment burning hot on my probably very crimson cheeks. 

"That was the naughtiest and at the same time most genius reply I have ever received," he giggled after he had calmed down and I dared to peek up at him from between my fingers.  
"I'm glad you think so," I mumbled, removing my hands from my face, cheeks still aflame. "I feel like the biggest fool ever."  
"But a very lovely fool," he said honestly, the laughter and deep amusement replaced by a genuine smile.  
"Jeez, thanks," I couldn't help but reply, "you really know how to flatter a girl."  
"Oh, I am so sorry," he said, his smile changing into a very, very cheeky grin and I was once again at a loss.  
How, just how could I reply to that? And how could he just do that? Be like that? And although my cheeks still burned bright red, I didn't feel half as bad for having said what I did. If he could be like this, verging between real gentleman and cheeky bastard, then why shouldn't I?

I was saved from figuring out a good comeback by a female voice asking: "What's going on here?"  
A young woman appeared next to Tom and prodded his side with a finger.  
"Found yourself another victim to molest, hu?" she asked but her voice and her bright smile told me at once that she was joking.  
"Very funny, Emma", Tom replied but I could see the amusement on his face. "Please meet Katherine. Katherine, this is my sister Emma."  
"Katherine?" she asked, her smile growing bigger. "You're the friend Julie told me so much about."  
"She has?" was all I could muster to say while my eyebrows rose in surprise and I became even more perplexed when Tom added: "Ahh, that friend. Now I remember." 

"I…uhm…what?"  
While the tiniest part of my brain congratulated me for the sublime eloquence I was displaying, the rest of it was a jumble. They had completely lost me.  
If not my carefully chosen words, at least my facial expression seemed to tell them what they needed to know. Brother and sister shared a look before both started to chuckle. Emma took me by the hand and led me out of the bathroom, saying, "Let's find you a new dress to wear while Tom cleans up the mess on the floor."  
"Why do I always get the unpleasant tasks?" he pouted, winking at me when I passed him and making me blush and giggle at the same time.  
"I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat," I mumbled not knowing exactly why. Although it was true that I hated shopping and if we're honest: finding a dress in someone else's closet is almost the same thing, right? Right.  
"You would?" he asked. "You would let me pick a dress for you to wear and rather clean up the floor?"  
I shrugged and wanted to answer but Emma's half irritated, half amused sigh didn't give me the chance to elaborate. We both turned to her to see her shaking her head. 

"You know what? Why don't you two clean the floor while I get the dress and find you here in a couple minutes?"  
Without waiting for an answer, she started to climb up the stairs to the first floor, leaving a grinning Tom and giggling me behind.  
"Well then, let's get to work. I'll get some paper towels from the kitchen and you find a mop?" I eventually suggested.  
"Deal," Tom agreed, still grinning.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

On my way to the kitchen, I thought about all that had just happened but I still couldn't make sense of it. The only thing I was determined to do was to question Julie very, very thoroughly. The chance for that presented itself as soon as I walked into the dining / living room where she literally jumped on me.   
"I saw you talking to Emma and Tom. Do you like them? Do you like him?" she bombarded me at once and I simply shook my head.   
"What the hell have you told them about me?" I countered, "and why the fucking hell do you talk to them about me at all?" 

The vehemence in my voice did the trick to calm her down - more so, she froze in place and I simply grabbed her arm, pulling her with me into the kitchen niche, ignoring all the other guests although some of them were giving me rather strange looks.   
"Spill it," I demanded from her while my hands set to work on ripping off one paper towel after the other. My gaze found hers and I saw her biting down on her bottom lip. Fucking hallelujah. Whatever she was going to tell me, I knew then that I wouldn't like it. At all. 

As I found out, the truth was even worse. Apparently, Julie and Emma were old school friends. And due to the fact that both of them were actresses, they had stayed in close contact. Of course Julie knew Tom from their childhood as well. And - as she now admitted - from the moment she met me, the idea of setting him up with me had been stencilled into her mind. Because she thought we were just perfect for one another: Alike enough to get along really well but still different enough to fascinate the other. 

So, one evening not too long ago, after a bit of an outing, Julie had ended up quite drunk at Emma's place and confided her plan of playing matchmaker to Emma who hadn't been as opposed to the idea as Julie had thought. The downside to this was that Tom - crashing at his sister place for the night as well - had heard it all. More so, he had even joined their conversation and asked a bunch of questions to find out more, as far as Julie remembered.   
Fan-fucking-tastic. 

When my friend ended her explanation, I simply stared at her for several seconds, completely at a loss for words.   
"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" I asked her in a whispered yell, not wanting to draw anymore unwanted attention toward us.   
"What you are supposed to do? Honey, that is absolutely the wrong question to ask. The important question is: do you like him?" Julie countered and I stared at her flabbergasted once more. 

"Do I like him?" I squeaked, "Jules, for heaven's sake, I just met the guy ten minutes ago."   
"You do like him," she exclaimed, grinning devilishly before declaring, "And you knew him before."   
"I did not," I protested, "I knew of him."   
"Same thing," she said at what I vehemently shook my head but Julie's gaze had fixed on the small mount of paper towels.   
"By the way, what's the meaning of this?" She gesticulated toward the towels and I sighed, knowing I had to leave it at that with Julie. At least for now. This had probably taken too long already.   
"This is far from over, Julie. Understand?" I only received a half sheepish, half gleeful smile in return and sighed once more, mumbling, "I've got some tiles to clean."

I reached the hall just in time to see Tom retreat from the cupboard under the stairs with a triumphant 'Aha'.   
"Aha?" I asked a little perplexed. "Did it take you that long to find a mop?"   
"No, it didn't. What took me so long was to find this," he replied and held up the cleaning rag with one hand, "that is, after I saw you talking to Julie."   
I simply chose to remain silent, only raising my eyebrows and waiting if he would say more. Sure enough, when no reply came from me, he added, "I guess I can tell you now that I have been trying to avoid you without really knowing who you were."   
I felt the blush burn hotly on my cheeks and averted my eyes for a moment. 

"Yes, I suppose you would," I agreed, finding his eyes again, "I wouldn't want to be set up with anyone either."   
A genuine smile appeared on his face and it seemed to me that he really only realized in this moment that I - like him - was a victim of our scheming friends / relatives; that I hadn't known about any of this; that I knew less than he himself did.   
In companionable silence we set about the task of cleaning the floor. While I busied myself mopping up most of the dark liquid, Tom wetted the rag in the bathroom sink. We then traded places so that I could throw away the used paper towels and afterward watched how he skilfully maneuvered the mop across the tiles which somehow made me smile. 

"There, that should do it," he said when he was done, smiling at me and motioned for me to trade places again.  
As I stepped from the room, I slipped on presumably a small puddle of water I hadn't been aware of and braced myself for the impact with the hard floor.   
Instead I heard the clatter of aluminium hitting a tiled floor and felt two fairly strong arms holding onto me. With eyes closed I took several seconds to regain all my senses, found my hands clutching at the soft fabric of a shirt and eventually looked up to find Tom looking directly at me.   
"Are you alright?"   
At a loss for words, I just nodded my head yes and simply kept staring at him rather wide-eyed. Gradually I relaxed the grip my fingers had on his shirt and found my footing again while still holding his gaze. I felt a flutter in my stomach as he loosened the hold on my waist but didn't remove his hands completely. 

“Thank you,” I whispered, colour returning to my face in form of a bright blush, if the heat on my cheeks was any indication.   
“You are welcome,” he replied quietly, reluctantly removing his hands from my waist. Both of us took a small step back and I released a silent sigh, partly relieved, partly disappointed and mostly still very much confused.   
Which probably was the main reason for me jumping about a mile when next second two female voices said almost in unison, “Oi, that won’t do!”  
Tom and I turned toward the source of the voices and found Emma coming down the stairs and Julie leaning against the door frame to the living room, both of them wearing identical grins on their faces. 

Perplexed, Tom asked, “What won’t do?” while I emphasised his question by nodding vigorously. Julie and Emma shared a look before both their eyes settled on something above our heads. Once more my nose scrunched up in confusion. I followed their gazes and couldn’t help the slight groan escaping my lips upon realizing what was hanging from the ceiling.   
Stupid Christmas traditions! Stupid, stupid Christmas traditions!!   
“Bloody brilliant,” I exclaimed, “who the hell puts up mistletoe right in front of the bathroom door?”   
“A very good question,” Tom agreed and only now did it register that I had spoken out loud before.   
“I do,” Emma shot back, a smug smile on her lips and Julie added, “Hey, both of you: too much talking and not enough kissing.” 

As much as I wanted to, I couldn’t keep the blush from my cheeks which only intensified when I glanced at Tom from out of the corner of my eyes and found him already looking at me. He shrugged his shoulders, a sheepish smile on his face as if he wanted to say ‘Come on, let’s just do it. Those two won’t shut up otherwise’ and sighed quietly.   
Covertly taking a deep breath, I turned toward him and found his gaze. He took a step closer and so did I. His eyes held mine and I felt him take hold of my hands, pulling me closer still. My heart was thumping so loudly in my chest, I was sure that Tom would hear. His scent filled my nose and I felt the heat from his body. Our faces were only inches apart now and I closed my eyes, unable to look at him any longer. His breath brushed my cheek, sending a shiver down my spine but something in my head said ‘Don’t’. And I didn’t. At the last second, I turned my face to the side so that his lips landed on my cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled, only for him to hear. “But it just didn’t…feel right.”   
When I heard his chuckle, I felt brave enough to open my eyes and look at him again. His bluish orbs were sparkling quite mischievously, a smile playing around his mouth.   
“Well, would you maybe give me the opportunity to make it feel right?” he asked and my eyes widened.   
“I…uhm…what?” Once again I displayed the eloquence of an earthworm, my face burning hotly with embarrassment all over again. Tom laughed again.   
“I would like to get to know you better, Katherine,” he explained, still smiling and leaned in to whisper into my ear, “So that it might…feel more right for you to kiss me…because…I would very much like to kiss you.”


End file.
